


Breakdown

by Yaboisatan



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Autistic Luz Noceda, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, Luz Noceda has ADHD, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaboisatan/pseuds/Yaboisatan
Summary: Luz starts to feel overwhelmed during an abominations class, and Amity, being the good friend she is, takes her outside to calm down.---Stuck on a name, I might change it later.For now feel free to suggest any
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 12
Kudos: 247





	Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've worked with html, wish me luck lol

"..and so i..."  
"..did you hear about..."  
"..now kids, the key ingredient to..."  
"..broke out again..."  
"..can you believe it..?"

Luz found herself suddenly aware that she was frowning. Fidgeting. Bouncing both her feet and staring at the table as she tapped her fingers together.

She realised that she was tuning into all of the conversations going on, and yet not listening to any of them.

_You're faking it, calm down, calm down._

Luz tried a sharp inhale, and then exhaled slowly.  
Nope, that didn't work.  
She furrowed her eyebrows, constantly glancing at Amity, feeling a little distressed.

Amity was softly smiling, busy sketching something as she listened to the abomination teacher's lecture, half focused.  
Luz couldn't see what exactly she was drawing, since her arm was in the way, but she guessed it might've been humanoid, judging from the strokes.

"Luz..? Are you alright..?"  
She snapped her attention from what amity might've been drawing to the witch herself.  
She looked concerned, which made Luz feel self conscious.

"Yes..? Well, I mean, no, but I'm fine, I think.."

Amity frowned, only becoming more concerned, and put her hand up.

"Sir, Luz feels a little sick in her stomach, can I take her to the healing bay to get checked up..?"

The teacher tilted his head a little and raised an eyebrow before he sighed and continued to write on the board.

"Alright, but don't take too long, in case I need you for a demonstration."

Amity nods, and takes Luz's hand as she almost dragged her outside the classroom.  
They keep walking in silence, Luz allowing herself to be guided by Amity all the way to an empty classroom.

Once she made sure the coast was clear, Amity shut the door behind them and she turned to face Luz.

"Hey, now what's up..? Do you want to sit down..? Want a drink..? I've heard I'm pretty good at making hot chocolate."

...What..?  
Luz felt her eyes start to water, as she felt some tears roll down.  
She knew what this was.  
However, she always tried to suppress it, since no one on earth understood what it was.  
So how come Amity seemed so understanding..? Do they even have any type of nuerodivergency here on the Boiling Isles..?

She felt soft arms wrap around her, suddenly aware of the nice, warm breath that was on her neck.

This was where she started crying.

It didn't happen that often, but when it did, it always felt overwhelming.  
The sobs were silent, her hands were fidgety, she would tap uncontrollably.  
People usually got annoyed by it, eventually making Luz feel like it ended up being an attention seeker whenever she started feeling like this.

But now..? She felt...  
At peace, in a weird sense.  
The comfort in holding Amity close, tapping on her back uncontrollably, silently letting the tears roll down, it was...

Comforting.

Warm.

Relieving.

_Validating._

No-one back at Earth would've done this for her. No one back there would've understood.  
Yet somehow, Amity instantly seemed to recognise how Luz was feeling.

She buried her head into the crook of Amity's neck.  
This...  
This was nice.

They held eachother in the empty classroom for what felt like forever, when in reality it was most likely only a couple of minutes.  
When Luz finally calmed down, she let go of Amity, (regretfully) and gave her a big sloppy smile. Her cheeks were tear-stained, and she didn't feel like speaking, but Amity understood exactly what Luz was trying to say.

_"Thank you."_

She smiled in return, with those same soft, understanding, amber eyes that Luz adored to get lost in.

_"Anytime."_

Luz reached for her hand and held it.  
They stood there, staring into eachothers eyes.

Somehow, a lopsided smile didn't feel like enough for a thanks.  
Amity had no clue how much she had helped.  
Luz leaned in and slowly closed her eyes, her breathing hitched.

She felt soft lips touch hers.

It was sudden, so different to the mood that was in the air, but it was a nice change.

It felt nice to be accepted.

It felt nice to know that no matter how shakey her hands were, no matter how shakey her laughter was, it didn't matter one bit.

One look into Amity's soft eyes reassured her that everything was okay.

And that was enough for Luz.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I wrote this while I was having my own lil autistic breakdown to help calm myself down, so most of Luz's breakdown is based off of mine.  
> Do I project onto Luz an unhealthy amount?? Me??? Nooo, totally not.
> 
> But yeah, let's just blame the breakdown on any mistakes I make, oops lol  
> And also the fact that I wrote this in one sitting and on phone, woop
> 
> Also, I'm a sucker for soft fluff and kisses, so yes, that soft kiss was absolutely necessary, and you cannot convince me otherwise.
> 
> But all in all, this was actually a really nice coping mechanism, I started to calm down halfway through writing it, it was nice.  
> I'm glad I was in a nice lil mini special class with an understanding teacher at the time, that definitely helped. She let me stay in the lil storage room next door to help me calm down and she let me be alone, checked in a couple of times.  
> Shout out to her
> 
> Anyways, take care of yourselves everyone, remember that you're valid no matter what  
> Have a good day, nerds


End file.
